Study Sessions
by KatyDid Ka-chan
Summary: What will Konoka say after witnessing Ayaka and Asuna kiss?. Ayaka X Asuna, chapter 4 up now!
1. Class Time

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Mahou Sensei Negima, Ken Akamatsu does TT_TT. Believe me, if i did own it, the would be ALOT more smex ^^

**A/N:** This is my first fanfic, so i dont know if its any good. please review! 8 reviews and i'll post a new chapter ^^

* * *

4-A was in the usual state of chaos as Negi walked into the classroom with Asuna. Slightly different chaos from the year before but still not unusual to anyone who knew them. Third year had been the year of confessions, with Setsuna finally admitting her love for Konoka; Kaede and Mana had been found in a very 'private' situation for which the had not even tried making up an excuse; even Chachamaru proving to feel love and started dating Chisame.

If any teacher besides Negi had walked in, the entire class would be put in detention for what was happening now. The back corner was currently occupied by Makie and Yuna, both of whom would be in need of a change of clothes in the very near future if the sounds they were making were any indication. The front right corner of the room was being occupied by a considerably quiet Kazumi and Sayo, thanks to a slowly softening Evangeline deciding to be kind to the only other being that had lived with her the whole duration of her curse. Dotted throughout the seats were said Vampire and class acrobat, Zazie; It had seemed an odd pairing to begin with but the more time they spent together, the more people realized just how perfect they were for each other, Konoka and Setsuna were amongst the happy couples, the latter trying to protest but being effectively silenced by Konoka's mouth and strategically placed hands; Yue and Nodoka were a fairly new addition to the 'class set' as they called themselves, but had both read enough to be able to get on with it quite quickly. On the desk in front of them, a gleeful Haruna was sketching the pair, a sneaky expression on her face. The librarians used t object to this, but had given up after a while. There really was no point trying to win against the mangaka. Ako, Akira, Misora and a smuggled-in Cocone had a different relationship. The four of them were casual, but definitely 'together'. They were never seen far apart, even during church the practising nuns were never seen away from Ako and Akira. The cheerleaders were much the same. Misa, Sakurako and Madoka had gotten together at the start of the fourth school year and knew how to work things right. Madoka and Sakurako were kissing while Misa was quietly nibbling their necks and ear, the three of them held in an embrace that looked like it would never loosen. Kotaro and Natsumi had hooked up after the end of the trip to Mundus Magicus, but Chizuru was definitely able to stop Natsumi missing the dog-child.

There were only a few girls in the class that had not confessed to each other, but they were still part of the class and were not excluded and did not envy the others, but smiled a tolerated it. This morning however, Asuna was not in the mood to put up with the girls. She woke late and had to rush her paper deliveries and then Negi 'surprised' her on their way to the classroom with the news that there was to be a test on English, souring her mood even further. Negi dumped his books on the desk and tried to make himself heard over the din 4-A was making. 'Everyone? Please sit down the lesson is about to begin. Class?' he shot a look at Asuna, who mumbled 'geez, they have all the time in the world _outside_, why must they do this in here?' she cleared her throat and was about to yell at the herd of girls making out when Ayaka came up behind her and whispered 'because its _fun_!' before spinning Asuna around so she could kiss her.

* * *

**A/N** remeber, 8 reviews and i'll do a new chapter!


	2. Waiting for Silence

**Hi! I wasn't going to post a new chapter until i got 8 reviews but thanks to whining and spamming from my editor, i was forced to publish this one early...**

**also, im downsizing the amount of reviews for each chapter... 5 reviews and theres gonna be a new one...**

**also, i need plots! I really dont have that much of a plot so far, as has been pointed out and i have writers block, so any thoughts would be appreciated!!** *3*

**Disclaimer: Sadly, i dont own Negima, if i did, there would be more new chapters and Negi would be slighty older and hotter... kinda like Nagi... ^^**

**oh and the video-Zazie reference is to XxAydanxX's story, A Day in the Library. its really good ^^**

**also, reviews from Meow, Gaza and Weird American are from my editor being an idiot and there fore NOT included in this tally! please disregard any comments by these people. i will update his *aliases* as he comments! this is really annoying as is doesnt show me that people like my story, just that my editor wants to read more lesbian smex. i suggest that if people want to do this they should just search for things in the Negima/Magister Negi Magi section under romance and rated M and NOT BY SPAMMING**

**anyway, on with the story!**

Ayaka's kiss came as a shock to Asuna. Throughout the years of sparring with the girl, she had begun to notice feelings besides hate stirring in her. She tried to block out these feelings, her world was crazy enough without liking Ayaka. Plus, how would she tell her? Blondie despised Asuna, she always had. And now she was kissing her. This day couldn't get anymore weird. And why was she enjoying this? Asuna knew she was Baka ranger and even the Twilight Imperial Princess for crying out loud, but this? Now she really was one of the class.

While Asuna was pondering this strange attack, Ayaka had taken the opportunity to relieve her of her vest and shirt. She started tracing Asuna's torso while continuing to kiss her, tongues sparring in place of fists in an everlasting battle for dominance. She was just starting to unclip the other girls bra when she felt Asuna's hands on her shoulders and pushed away. The push was only gentle but the hurt of rejection coursed through the iinchou like a tidal wave. When she looked into Asuna's eyes, though, the look she saw was gentle. "Not now, Iinchou. We'll talk after class, okay? Negi-bozu wants to start the lesson, and we're not really helping", Asuna smiled as she reached to clip her bra back up and find the items of clothing that had been scattered over the front of the classroom. Ayaka smiled and the girl then took a deep breath and yelled in her most "Class Rep" voice: "alright, everyone! That's quite enough; Negi-sensei is trying to start the lesson. Haruna, stop drawing you classmates! That's a skeevy as videos! Yes I'm looking at you Zazie! Makie, Yuna! Clothes on, in your seats! Come on, Negi-sensei is waiting! There you go sensei". She flounced over to her seat and started scribbling. When she looked down at her paper she saw a rough sketch of Asuna's face. "I don't do it justice" she thought and stole a quick glance over her shoulder at the girl occupying her thoughts, blushing and turning back to face Negi when she found Asuna staring right back at her and smiling. The rest of the day was excruciating for the Iinchou, she could feel the Monkey-Girl's gaze on her and every time she looked back she saw a smile on Asuna face that made her blush and turn away. She kept looking at the clock, wanting to be able to talk to Asuna but not wanting really wanting to hear what she was going to say. Her mind kept playing different scenes, different ways Asuna would reject her. Because the carrot-top wouldn't want Ayaka when there were so many others who were better for her.

Asuna sat and watched. She paid no attention to any of her lessons and knew that this was probably a bad thing. On the other hand she did so badly anyway chances were the teachers wouldn't notice anything. Except for Negi. He'd learnt to read Asuna and could always tell when something was different, even if he didn't know how to handle it. That he usually left to Konoka. As Asuna, watched, she thought. She didn't usually think, probably the reason she ended up in Mundus Magicus for the second time in her life. But now, she sat and thought about Ayaka. She thought about the fact that the Class Rep had always been there, taking her mind off things by fighting, just as Asuna did for her. She thought about the kiss. It had startled her to begin with, but now the realised that she liked it. She decided to see what Ayaka had to say but more or less she didn't care. She would go with the flow, whatever pleased Ayaka.

The siren came as a shock to Ayaka and Asuna. Most people ran out the door, headed for clubs or privacy. The only ones left behind were Ayaka and Asuna and several class members who had noticed them. Konoka and Setsuna were of this group and quickly ushered the others out of the room while Asuna just stared at Ayaka and Ayaka stared right back. Asuna looked up to see if anyone was still there. Negi was just inside the room, Konoka trying to get him out, but it was really working. Asuna stared and Negi and pointed to the door. "But, I can't just leave you two in he-". He was cut of as Asuna raised her eyebrows and he practically ran for the door. He thought it best if he hid for a while; it was never a good thing to get on Asuna's bad side. He shut the door and Asuna walked up to Ayaka. She put her arms round the blonde girl's waist and smiled at the confused look in her eyes. "Now, where were we?"

* * *

**now remember, i really want 5 more reviews!!!! please?? the buttons right down here!**


	3. Afterschool Study

**God, this whole *5 review* thing is bugging me so from now on, i will update whenever i have a new chapter and just beg for reviews and adding of story alerts and whatnot**

**Also, a note that from the next chapter onwards, this will be called *Study Sessions* and i will be changing my display name to *KatyDid Ka-chan***

**updates _should_ be more frequent as school holidays are coming up soon, but i have a very bad recurring disease called writer's block, some of you may have heard of it. in the meantime i am - slowly - working on a Cardcaptor Sakura oneshot. I will let you all know when that is up ^^ **

**Shinigami-Longy: yes, i realize you like pie. you are not L.**

**Gaza: i actually don't hae a clue where this is going either, i have not real plot... i need one, don't i?**

**Eclipz: here you go, more it is!**

**also, here is a link to my profie as its seems not not want to work... .net/~spnbbz**

* * *

Negi shut the door and Asuna walked up to Ayaka. She put her arms round the blonde girl's waist and smiled at the confused look in her eyes. "Now, where were we?"

Ayaka still looked confused as Asuna crashed down upon her lips, hugging her closer. She felt a rush of delight as she snaked her arms up to Asuna's hair and pulled out the bells, letting the Money-girl's hair tumble down around them, a veil of blonde and red covering the kiss, keeping it private. Asuna withdrew her arms from around the class rep and moved them to her shirt, unbuttoning Ayaka's shirt before doing the same to her own.

As she moved her mouth away to kiss her Iinchou's neck, Ayaka took the opportunity to voice the question that was nagging so much it was beginning to get it the way of the wonderful feeling of Asuna's lips and teeth on her neck.

"What abou-"

She was cut short as Red moved her tongue down to the crevice between Ayaka's breasts. Her hands moved to the bra that cupped Ayaka's perfect breasts and fumbled with the clip before tossing it away and moving her mouth to the Class Rep's breast, running her tongue up around the girl's pink nub before gently grazing it with her teeth.

Ayaka gasped, the mountain of pleasure coursing through her from the slight touch rendering her speechless Asuna took advantage of this to slide down the other girl's skirt revealing her lacy white panties. Removing her own skirt, Asuna started to lick the other breast, moving in circles, tighter and tighter until she was lapping Ayaka's nipple.

Ayaka had started to regain some sens of what was happening, even with the gasps that were caused by Asuna's mouth on her body. She decided that: if she had nothing but panties on, neither should Asuna. Her hands, which had been digging into Asuna's back without her noticing, slid up and swiftly unclipped it, revealing soft white skin that made Ayaka gasp. How could this girl, who had been through so much, and was _such_ a monkey – even if Ayaka _was_ completely in love with her – how could she be so beautiful, so, so, so-

"Perfect," Asuna sighed, as she pulled back from the other girl to stare at her. Ayaka felt a course of embarrassment flow through her, had this girl ever seen herself clearly? Ayaka couldn't compare with her, not in a million years!

"No, that would be you you're talking about. And what happened to-?"

Again Ayaka was cut short as Asuna reached down to feel the other girl's panties. They were damp, but not yet enough for her liking. She touched the other girl's swollen clit through the fabric, causing another flow of juices to soak the garment. Ayaka gasped as Asuna's finger pressed harder into her; bliss pounding through her.

Ayaka shoved the red-haired girl's hand away, almost ripping the lace of her panties in her haste to feel Asuna's hand inside her. Asuna looked on, bemused and decided that she wouldn't give in, not just yet. She ran her finger slowly across the other girl's opening, smiling as she leaned in to give the other girl a quick, sharp kiss. Ayaka moaned, the waiting was driving her crazy.

"Please", she whispered, her voice broken and ragged.

Asuna smiled and slid one finger inside _her _iinchou, always _her_ iinchou, pumping it in and out as she kissed her, this time long and gentle. She slipped in a second finger, causing a rush of juices as Ayaka flinched and moaned again.

Asuna took advantage of the distraction to slip her tongue into Ayaka's mouth, exploring and tasting. She noted that Ayaka tasted of tea and stored that small piece of information for future reference. After a moment on shocked submission, Ayaka began to do the same to Asuna. Not surprisingly, she tasted of Konoka's pancakes. Maybe the class rep should stop in more often in the mornings.

She gasped and almost bit Asuna's tongue as she felt another finger being pushed inside her, all three now pumping in and out of her at what felt like light speed. She felt her own juices flooding out of her and the rush of pleasure was sending over the edge.

Asuna broke out of the kiss and ducked down just in time to catch the tidal wave of liquids that came from the class rep, making sure she didn't waste a drop as she began to lick inside of Ayaka.

Ayaka whimpered as she felt Asuna's tongue press against the wall of her sex, pulling the girl's face towards her. Asuna surfaced, offering her still wet fingers to Ayaka who tentatively licked them. Her juices were tangy but had a sweet undertone.

"Very nice", she thought, "I must try Asuna".

She took hold of the other girl's waist and laid her down on the floor at the front of the room.

"Now it's my turn."

* * *

**Here is the review button, dont make me beg for it ^^**


	4. Hiatus

I am really sorry guys, I know I haven't posted a new chapter in weeks, its just some family stuff has come up and its been really hard for me to write lately… I will be back soon, I hope and I I hope you don't all hate me too much

xx


	5. Sprung

**After lots of months, ive lost track, here it is! the new chapter, finally! dont forget, the story is now called Study Sessions and i changed my username to KatyDid Ka-chan :D i will _try_ to write another chapter soon, but i can guarantee anything, exams coming up next week after all. and i apologise in advance becaus ethis is mainly a plot chapter, even if it doesnt seem like it. but maybe i shall shut up and let you read, yes? okies**

**Oh! by the way, thank you everyone for reviews, i love you all, yea? xx :3**

**

* * *

**

Asuna lay on her bed, smiling as she thought about what had happened the afternoon before. Not once had she dreamed that the class rep felt the same way as her, never in a million years. 'But I wouldn't have it any other way' she thought.

'Ne, Asuna?'

'Ehhhhhhhhhh?' Asuna jumped and fell down onto the floor, staring ant somebody's slipper

'Heh heh, gomen!' Konoka giggled 'I just was going to ask if you wanted pancakes, but you can go back to sleep if you want!'

'Urgh, Konokaaaaa! You knew I was gonna say yes, you could have been more gentle about it!'

Asuna snapped out of her reverie and sat down, glaring at Negi when he asked if she was okay. Despite her headache, the smell of pancakes made her smile as Konoka served her up a stack.

Knock, knock

"Eh, who is it?' Konoka set the pancakes down to check the door and Negi grabbed as many as he could and started shovelling them onto his plate.

'Ojou- I mean Kono-chan, am I able to come in?'

'Silly Secchan, of course! Do you want some pancakes? Come on, sit down!'

'Uhmm, Asuna-san? Iinchou-san said she wished to talk to you later today.'

'Okay! Did she say where? Or what it was about?' Asuna smiled mischievously.

'She mentioned that she wanted to speak with you at her dorm, I believe. She said everyone else went shopping. And I don't recall her saying what it was she wished to speak about, sorry'

'Its cool, I'll go see her after breakfast.'

Konoka eyed her friend suspiciously. Not once in all the years she had been at Mahora had Asuna agreed to go and see the class rep that easily. She shook her head and busied herself with serving Setsuna a stack of pancakes.

Ayaka walked up and down the hall in front of her dorm for a good half hour before she decided to stop. Even though she had seen Setsuna less than ten minutes ago and asked her to pass on a message to Asuna; she had been pacing for 20 minutes before that, trying to get up the courage to talk to Asuna herself. Thinking of Asuna made her blush and fume at the same time. Why wasn't she here already, what could possibly be taking so long? Oh for Christs-

'Ayaka-chan! Ohayo!'

Oh. Found her. Now that she was here, Ayaka found she couldn't be annoyed with Asuna here. How could she? It was impossible.

"Asuna-chan, I thought you weren't coming, you took so long to get here I was worried you were going to stand me up!"

"Its amazing how little trust you have in me, iinchou. So, what did you want to talk about? Or did you have something else in mind?'

Asuna grinned as she watched Ayaka's blush deepen.

I... well... uhmm... ack!' Ayaka took a deep breath to calm herself. 'I thought... we could spend the day together. Shopping or something. Go on, laugh and go back to Konoka and Negi.' Ayaka pouted and tried her hardest not to cry. She couldn't bear the thought of Asuna ditching her. She closed her eyes to stop the tears she felt start to flow.

'oof!' The force surprised Ayaka as she was tackled to the ground, where Asuna kissed her then looked at her and smiled.

'Shopping is good. And the others have plans anyway. Come on, you can't go out looking like that, can you? You face is bright red'

Asuna giggled as she got to her feet, pulling Ayaka up with her. Ayaka smiled at the redhead as she hugged her. 'baka'

Once both parties were ready, they ran past Asuna's room, just to let the others know they would be out all day. To Asuna's surprise, no one answered when she knocked on the door. 'that's odd', she thought 'Konoka said they would be home.' They walked into the dorm and looked around; on the table was a card. 'Have fun', Ayaka read, 'we decided to go to a movie, so we won't be home for a while.' 'that's strange; I swear Konoka said they were staying at Mahora. Oh well, where do you want to go shopping? Inside or outside the academy?' 'Outside, I don't want people to know about us yet, what would they say?' 'let's not worry about it now, outside it is'

Several hours later, both were laden with bags of things they had bought. Some just because the other had liked it and some just on impulse. They stopped for ice cream and looked at their purchases. 'Uhmm, Ayaka-chan, how on _earth_ did I end up with a pale blue mini dress? And when did we decide I could walk in these shoes?' Ayaka laughed. 'we didn't, but they looked cute on you. And I'm not sure about the dress, but I'm sure you can wear it somewhere. I'm more concerned about my boots. What _are_ they?' 'I'm not sure, they're kind off chunky, aren't they? Oh well. Shall we head back? If I walk much more, I may just pass out and I don't trust you to carry me without dropping me.' Ayaka poked her tongue out at Asuna and frowned before Giving up and nodding her head in agreement.

Back at the dorm, Konoka and Setsuna were marvelling over what they had witnessed that morning. Negi on the other hand had been left to the mercy of Fuka and Fumika; he didn't need to know what was going on, Konoka thought. Konoka and Negi hadn't wanted to miss a fight between Asuna and Ayaka, even though both had different intentions towards letting the fight continue. Setsuna had followed, reluctant to spy on the girls, but even more unwilling to let Konoka out of her sight. After witnessing the two kiss and most decidedly NOT fight, the trio had run back to the dorm and tried t figure out what to do. Eventually they had decided to give the couple a day to themselves, and had said they were going out. One _very_ interesting hour at Eva's house later, Setsuna decided that Konoka should not be subject to the Dark Evangel's sense of decency towards a certain ten year old OR his father, and proceeded to herd Negi and Konoka out and back to their own dorm. Now they were just sitting on the floor waiting for Asuna and Ayaka to come home so they could interrogate them.

'Tadaima.' Asuna announced, out of force of habit rather than expecting a reply, she still thought that the others were out. She and Ayaka walked through the door holding hands despite the amount of bags hanging on their arms, but sprung apart, dropping bags when they noticed Konoka and Setsuna looking at them with expectant expressions.

Konoka smiled. 'Tell us _everything_'

* * *

**Come on, review. You know you want to :3**

**l**

**l**

**v**


End file.
